


想在水晶都举办婚礼！

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 光公向车。水晶公穿上了礼服！礼服变成了婚纱！水晶公摔了个倒栽葱！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	想在水晶都举办婚礼！

水晶公注意到了光之战士这两天一直在唉声叹气。他每每想去问他到底是什么事能让他如此心烦，光之战士却总是在看到他的一瞬间脸上又恢复了往常什么事都没有的平和微笑的样子，这也让他压根问不出口。但最近光之战士实在是叹气的次数越来越频繁了，水晶公总觉得光之战士再整天在他的星见之间里这么唉声叹气他迟早会疯掉，于是他一把拽住了再次想要从星见之间逃跑的光之战士，在他愕然的表情下问出了他一直闷在胸口的问题。  
  
“光，你最近到底在烦恼什么？”  
  
光之战士挠了挠头，视线别了开去，不忍直视水晶公明亮的绯红色双眼：“也没什么……”  
  
“你总是这样叹气我很担心。”水晶公说，加大了握着光之战士的手的力度，“有什么困扰的事情尽管跟我说，更何况这里是第一世界，有我帮助的话一定能更快解决的！”  
  
光之战士沉默了一会儿，随后在水晶公的殷切注视下小声地吐出了两个字：“结婚。”  
  
水晶公宛如被一击重锤锤在了胸口，头顶的双耳都猛然立了起来，瞳孔也缩成了一条缝：“结……结什么婚？”  
  
“就是永结同心仪式。”光之战士闷闷地说，“你看，我不是和莫古力们也打了不少交道吗，前两天原初世界又刚好是恋人节，我就被莫古力们抓去做了那个什么什么测试……”  
  
水晶公被光之战士这一连串的叙事急得几乎都想抓着他的领子喊了，而他确实也这么做了：“说重点！”  
  
“好好好！”光之战士举手投降，眉眼间神色闪烁，“总而言之！我需要调查第一世界的永结同心习俗！但是我实在是不知道该从哪里下手了！”  
  
这个问题着实触及到了水晶公的盲区。他愣在原地仔细思考了几秒，这才意识到就连在第一世界待了足足有一百年之久的他也对第一世界的永结同心习俗几乎是一无所知。这也不能怪他，毕竟他大半的时间都花在了如何计划拯救那位英雄和这个世界上了，至于永结同心仪式这种东西，他真的是想都不敢想。水晶公搓了搓手，有些尴尬地小声说：“这件事上我也没有什么相关的知识……你要是觉得实在很困扰的话要不要我陪你去一趟博物陈列馆找莫伦问问？”  
  
“你不忙？”光之战士看向水晶公背后那垒得摇摇欲坠的几沓文件，除了那些用于研究把拂晓送回原初世界的灵魂载器的资料以外，大多是关于城市的改造和游末邦建交之类的繁杂文书，这几日他待在冥想之间里没少观察水晶公工作，那完全就是不顾休息忘乎所以的样子。  
  
水晶公僵住了，也松开了攥着光之战士衣领的手。光之战士说的确实不假，研究工作和水晶都的日常事务管理这几日早已把他忙得焦头烂额，这时候再陪光之战士去找一趟莫伦，等到他回来的时候冥想之间里的文书怕不是要堆得比山还高了。“稍微抽一点时间……”他不确定地说着，嘴却被光之战士温柔地用一根手指堵住了。  
  
“好了，这种事我自己去就行，多谢你的建议。安心办公吧。”光之战士顺手拍了拍水晶公的头顶，推门离开了。  
  
水晶公摸了摸自己被光之战士摸过的头顶，一时间脑子里只剩下一个疑惑——为什么要按照第一世界的习俗结婚？  
  
光之战士这一去就是好几日。水晶公倒也习惯了他这行踪不定，只是不知道为什么最近批阅文书的时候总是有些心不在焉，总想着开一开隔壁星见之间里的魔器看看光之战士现在到底在什么地方调查习俗，也因此批错了几篇公文。这一下可是搞得莱楠头疼不已，连夜叫医疗馆给水晶公送来了小半箱夜色药水让他好好休息。水晶公一边灌着那难以下咽的药剂，一边抬头看到那个熟悉的身影敲开了冥想之间的门的时候几乎完全控制不住自己，耳朵因为兴奋而微微地抖着，连尾巴也从袍子下面冒了个头，差点把手里的药剂瓶也甩飞了出去。  
  
“给你。”光之战士随手向着水晶公远远一抛，大喇喇地一屁股坐在了几堆书山中间，一副累坏了的样子。水晶公小心翼翼地接下这包裹，拾起桌上淡蓝色的鱼形拆信刀，一点一点地把包裹拆了开来。包裹在这包裹里的分明是一套白色的艾欧泽亚式男式典礼礼服。水晶公歪了歪头，把那套西服从包裹中取了出来，平整地摊在桌子上。  
  
“可别以为只是普通的艾欧泽亚款式哦。”光之战士凑了过来，语气里是掩饰不住的骄傲，“这可是我跑遍了诺弗兰特才做出来的唯二两件融合不同世界风格的典礼礼服，怎么样，穿上去试试？”  
  
水晶公已经不知道该说什么话才好了，他当然也看得出来这套衣服里也包含着不少第一世界的元素，不管是袖口那点缀着的小小的泛着荧光的海底珊瑚，还是胸口原本应当是妮美雅百合的地方嵌着的血红色命名石，还是领口那水晶都风格满满的金色刺绣。如果他没有猜错，这整套衣服的材料也应当是光之战士在第一世界收集到的。他又抬头对上光之战士那希冀的眼神，点了点头，将手搭在了自己长袍胸前的扣子上，轻轻解了开来。  
  
水晶公换衣服光之战士倒是没怎么盯着看，毕竟两人都是大男人，真要说在一起也是好久以前的事情了，自然也不像初恋恋人那样总是热血上脑。他随手从水晶公这冥想之间的地板上堆得高高的藏书里随便摸出来了一本，靠着一旁的书堆就读了起来。  
  
随后把光之战士从安逸的坐姿震起来的是惊天动地的一声巨响，冥想之间内他身后堆得老高的书籍瞬间崩塌，把光之战士连人带书直接埋了个严严实实。水晶塔被人袭击了？下意识地这么想着，光之战士从书堆里翻出来，一时慌乱找不到趁手的武器，只能把园艺工的手斧握在手里，小心翼翼地查看起冥想之间内的情况。水晶塔的各项设施看起来还在正常运作，嗡嗡的机械运作声响也昭示着水晶塔本身并无半点异状。光之战士向着水晶公的方向看去，不由得瞪大了双眼。  
  
翻倒的书堆里，一双穿着白色纤细高跟的脚向上伸着，大腿以下的部分全被书籍埋了个严实，只有几缕带着浅白色的火红毛发从书籍的缝隙中隐约可见。  
  
“呃……水晶公？”光之战士不确定地问，他着实没想明白为什么这里会出现一双白色女士细高跟鞋，“你……没事吧？”  
  
那堆几乎看不出人形的书堆微微动了动，水晶公闷闷的声音从下面传了出来：“我没事，就是摔了，等等我自己站起来。”光之战士眼睁睁的看着那堆书里伸出来了一只戴着白纱长手套的水晶化的手臂，三下两下把盖在身上的书拍开了几本，还未等光之战士看到埋在书本下的水晶公的脸，那堆积的书又发生了第二次崩塌，这次彻彻底底地把水晶公完全埋在了个严严实实，那好不容易挣扎出来的手也在努力扑腾了几下以后无力地搭在书堆的表面。“我想……我需要一点帮助。”一阵尴尬的沉默后，水晶公终于是服了软，轻声说。  
  
等到光之战士把水晶公整个人从书堆里拎出来，他才发现自己之前以为的崩塌的书堆里只是多出一双女式白色细高跟是多么错误的认识。光之战士对天发誓他做的那套礼服绝对是男式礼服，应该有单片眼镜、西服上下衣、衬衣马甲和皮靴一整套，而不是现在水晶公穿上的这个样子……说实在的现在的水晶公的样子真的不是一句香艳可以形容得了的了。脑勺后的小辫子上系着一条长长的头纱，头纱的周围还被各色花朵装饰着。本来应该是西服的地方被红黑色的多层婚纱替代，在那之下是白色的过膝吊带袜。男式的简约手套也变成了带着长长的薄纱的白纱长手套，更不用提那皮靴更是变成了精致的女式纤细高跟，想来也是水晶公刚刚摔了个大劈叉的原因。  
  
“为什么会是婚纱……”水晶公长叹了一口气，手指按上了自己的眉间，“光，别再拿我开玩笑了。还有，手斧收一下，你要劈坏我的藏书了。”  
  
光之战士讪讪地收起手斧，双眼却是盯着水晶公身上的那身婚纱死活移不开：“水晶公，我没有拿你开玩笑的意思，你也记得你穿上的时候这是一套男装礼服才对吧？”  
  
“这么一想确实。”水晶公低头思考，“我记得是我在戴上手套的时候，突然就有一团光把我包在中间，下一秒我就失去平衡摔下去了。”  
  
“我给你做的衣服穿齐了就变成了婚纱？奇了怪了，这是什么魔……”光之战士喃喃说着，脸色突然变得难看了起来，“菲奥·乌……缇坦妮娅说她在这件礼服上附加了‘祝福’！”那是他在经过伊尔美格的时候，现任的缇坦妮娅邀请他前往梦羽城中稍作歇息，并在他忙于制作这身礼服时给礼服上施加了一个并不起眼的魔法。现在想来，喜欢恶作剧的妖精恐怕就是这个意外的罪魁祸首。  
  
“妖精的恶作剧啊。”水晶公心下了然，长长地叹了一口气，“总之我先把这身衣服换下来吧，至于怎么把这件礼服变回原样，之后再想想办法就是。”  
  
这确实是再好不过的办法了，只不过水晶公在伸向礼服侧面的拉链时，脸色突然变得难看了起来。他低头捂住了自己的嘴，脸颊却以肉眼可见的速度变得通红了起来。他靠着墙慢慢地半蹲下来，双腿小幅度地互相磨蹭着。光之战士也注意到了水晶公的异状，伸手拍了拍水晶公的肩膀，却在下一秒就被水晶公整个人扑倒在了地上，头磕在桌角咚地一声，让他眯起了眼，眼前都冒出了金光。  
  
“水晶公！等等，你这是在做什么呢？”光之战士慌忙地说，他能敏感地感觉到水晶公的体温和平时相比异常地高，就连一直应当是冰凉的他那水晶化的右手，都变得温暖了起来。然而水晶公仿佛听不到他说话一般，用着猫魅族特有的尖牙解开了光之战士的裤腰带，鼻尖隔着一层布料和软软地被裹在内裤中的性器摩擦了起来。温热的吐息，若即若离的摩擦，没过一会儿就让那团物什变得涨大了起来，被内裤勾勒出了吓人的形状。水晶公还想继续，光之战士一手按住了他想要继续动作的脑壳，把他的脸掰向了自己。  
  
“水晶公，别闹了，你不是还有好多文书工作没做完吗，快把衣服换下来，我帮你一起把东西收拾好。”光之战士盯着水晶公的眼睛说，微微皱了皱眉头。水晶公的双眼似乎根本没有聚焦在他的身上，好像在看着什么远处的不存在的东西。然而水晶公就仿佛压根没有听到光之战士的话一样，以前所未有的力气推开了光之战士的手，冲着光之战士的唇就这么吻了下去。  
  
这是个很奇怪的吻。淡淡的花香从水晶公的身上散发出来，把光之战士也包裹在其中。这花香让他想起了群花馆附近那妖精们种植着的不知名的花朵混合的香气，让他不由自主地放松了下来。水晶公的唇舌和他不慌不忙地交缠着，猫魅族特有的带着倒刺的舌尖刮过他的上颚，引起他一阵阵震颤。他有些意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，余光却看到了一团红色的光芒。他慌忙扭过头看去，那分明就是菲奥·乌尔。  
  
“看来我的小树苗和我神秘的朋友玩得很开心嘛。”菲奥·乌尔轻笑着说，“啊啊，不要用一副你又做了什么好事这种眼神看着我嘛，只是帮你们增添一点生活的小情趣嘛。那就不打扰你们啦，玩得尽兴！”光之战士刚想伸出手去抓，菲奥·乌尔就变作了一个光团，在他面前消失不见，只留下光之战士和一个意识压根不算清醒的水晶公面面相觑。  
  
下体传来的凉意让他打了个哆嗦，光之战士撑起身子低头向下看去，不知何时水晶公已经把他的内裤扒了下来，让他挺立的性器就这样暴露在了空气中。水晶公火红色的猫尾高高地翘着，把婚纱都整个撩到了腰部。水晶公一手撩起裙摆，露出了那洁白的吊带长袜，一手稍微沾了沾唾液就向着自己的后穴探去。他的腿间早就已经湿成一片，想必也是拜菲奥那魔法所赐。光之战士看向水晶公那被水雾蒙住的双眼，大概知道了是怎么回事。恐怕现在水晶公的意识中他并不是在和自己在冥想之间做这样的事，而是被妖精的魔法魅惑，见到了什么幻境吧。两人早已完全勃起的性器隔着那层几乎快要变得透明的白色女式内裤紧紧地贴在一起，小幅地摩擦着。不知不觉间光之战士的呼吸也变得粗重了起来，脸颊上也漫上了动情的红。他能感觉到水晶公几次用着后穴蹭着他那敏感的阴茎头部，小穴口一张一合，就像是在邀请他深入。  
  
“光，对不起。”水晶公没头没脑地这么说了一句，“但是我已经决定了，这是我的命运。”  
  
光之战士被水晶公的这句话弄得一愣。他总记得自己是听过这句话的，只是他经历的事情太多，零散的记忆大多已经蒙了厚厚的尘土，一时间实在是想不起来这样的话语到底藏在他记忆中的哪个角落。水晶公在他脖子上落下一个吻，随后用着手指把已经湿透的内裤拨到一边，湿透的后穴口含着光之战士的性器头，一点一点地坐了下去。这实在是有些太刺激了，光之战士只要稍微低下头就能完全看到水晶公是如何用后穴把他高昂的性器一节一节地吞下去，又小声地从喉中发出充满情欲的叹慰。水晶公的双耳已经软软地塌了下去，赤红色的尾巴却仿佛是怕被弄脏一般小心翼翼地翘着，带着一缕白色的尾巴尖略微地打着颤，几乎都要贴到水晶公自己的背上。光之战士的性器在人族中也算是高于平均水平，而水晶公作为比人族体格小上好几圈的猫魅族，把这样的怪物全部一口气吞进去实在是有些强人所难。几滴生理泪水从水晶公的眼角滴了出来，在他高热的脸颊上一会儿就蒸干了。光之战士能感觉到水晶公的内壁仿佛等不及了一样来回收缩按摩着他的性器，这不上不下的位置倒是卡得他有些快要绷不住了。  
  
仿佛为了感受光之战士那精壮的胸肌下热情地跳动着心跳一样，水晶公将双手按上光之战士的胸口。他闭上眼，稍稍抬起了自己的臀部，随后一口气坐了下去。重力让光之战士的性器捅到了极深的地方，水晶公仰着头全身一阵战栗，口大张着，却因为过于刺激的快感而什么都没有喊出来。快感如同浪潮一般拍在两人的神经上。随着肢体上上下下的不断拍打，两人的交合处打出了几股白沫，就顺着光之战士的臀缝浸入他被半扯下的裤子中。不由自主地，光之战士的双手摸上了水晶公的两片浑圆的臀瓣，指尖微微嵌入柔软的肉中，又成功地从水晶公的口中榨出了几声甜腻的呻吟。  
  
“嗯？你有什么对不起我的？”光之战士饶有兴趣地问，下身仍然不断在水晶公的后穴中进进出出。水晶公内壁的每一寸褶皱都被他撑开，那媚肉还热情地缠上来，在每一次他退出的时候挽留着。  
  
“哈啊，我不能说。光，我不能说。”水晶公喘着气，口中的涎液不受控制地滴落下来，“但是这是最后一次了，就让我这样记住你吧。”  
  
“什么最后一次？”光之战士心里咯噔了一下，大概明白了水晶公见到的幻境是什么。他伸手撩起水晶公额前那已经散乱的泛白红发，眼色微沉。  
  
水晶公没有回答，只是把头埋在了光之战士的胸口，指尖紧紧地攥着光之战士的衬衣，力度之大几乎能把衬衣抓破。他吐出的热气浇灌在光之战士的胸口，湿润的感觉从布料渗到光之战士的胸口。水晶公在哭？光之战士叹了口气，揉了揉他凌乱的头发，指腹捏着他的耳尖，就如同好几年前他和尚是巴尔德西昂委员会派来的那个学者并肩坐在银泪湖边上一样。  
  
“如果你说的是因为亚拉戈的血统要独自进入塔中沉眠的话，你可以睁开眼了。”光之战士轻声说，宽大的手臂把水晶公紧紧地搂在怀中，“你已经醒来了，拉哈。”  
  
怀中的人一阵颤抖。随后光之战士就看到水晶公从他怀中抬起了头，湿漉漉的双眼中没有再被一层迷幻的薄雾浸染，恢复了往日的通透。水晶公有些迷茫地看着光之战士，小幅抖了抖耳朵，察觉到后穴中的异样后低头向下看去，本来就已经红彤彤的脸颊这下更是如同火炉里捞出来的一样。“唔嗯……！这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“看来魔法解除了？”光之战士挑了挑眉，仍停留在水晶公甬道中的性器不怀好意地动了动，让水晶公又轻声发出了一声惊呼。  
  
“原来刚刚那个梦是……”水晶公几乎快要噎住了一样，惊慌地想把自己往远离光之战士的方向推去。然而他的腰和腿却完全使不上力，本来半站起来的身子又一个脱力坐了回去，这一下直接让他脑中一片空白，仍被困在女式内裤中的性器小抖着吐出了精液。光之战士有些好笑地看着这样的水晶公，手上微微使力，把水晶公反压在了自己身下。冥想之间内散落的藏书此时成为了绝好的垫子，即便是被一下推倒在地上也没能让水晶公过于疼痛。水晶公身上的那身红黑相间的婚纱此时如同绽放的花朵一般在满是藏书的地板上铺了开来。  
  
“可别逃啊，自己爽完了就把我丢一边，总得补偿我点什么吧？”光之战士勾起了嘴角，轻咬着水晶公的耳朵尖说，“毕竟难得见你这么主动，对吧，拉哈？”  
  
水晶公在听到这熟悉的称呼时瞳孔微微一缩，随即露出了一个苦笑：“拗不过你，随你吧。”  
  
光之战士轻轻地吻上水晶公的额头，一手牵上了水晶公的手，引导着他自己把那已经湿得透彻的内裤脱了下来。猫魅族带着小尖刺的性器迫不及待地从狭小的内裤中跳入了光之战士的掌心，在射精后仍然半挺立着。光之战士的舌尖探入水晶公敏感的耳道，搅得他耳中尽是水声。在光之战士的引导下，水晶公的双手和光之战士十指相扣，冰凉的右手和常人温度的左手都落在光之战士的掌心，沾上了属于光之战士薄薄的一层细汗。他将水晶公的手腕反扣，跪在他的双腿之间，性器再次捅入了那个温热的甬道中。  
  
光之战士久经锻炼的身躯也让他比常人相比腰腹更加充满力量。水晶公的腰臀在一下一下的冲击中被顶离了地面，他想要用手撑住地面来维持那摇摇欲坠的平衡，却受制于手腕被光之战士握得紧紧地，只能像落水的猫咪一样无助地抓着光之战士的手腕内侧，抓出了一道又一道的红痕。同时也几乎是本能地，水晶公的尾巴也卷上了光之战士的大腿。尾巴带着大腿根部的淫液，毛都已被黏成了一团一团，蹭在光之战士的大腿内侧只让他的冲撞愈加凶狠了起来。水晶公的头来回地蹭过地面上珍贵的藏书封面，被快感而模糊的视野让他感觉仿佛书本上的字符仿佛都在空中舞蹈着，又四散碎裂成晶亮的粉尘，混合在光之战士温热的吐息中被他吞咽入腹。  
  
一边操着这身下人，光之战士又想起了那一次的做爱。那是古·拉哈·提亚尚未成为水晶公的时候，继承了完整亚拉戈血统的古·拉哈·提亚和他在宽大的始皇宝座上忘情地拥吻，年少的他们灼热的身躯几乎糅为一体，呼吸都要不分彼此。他只记得那时古·拉哈·提亚一直在道歉，落下的泪水浸湿了他战士的毛披肩。从那之后到现在多少年早已过去，古·拉哈·提亚也不再叫古·拉哈·提亚，而是人人尊敬的水晶公。他也不再是当年挥舞巨斧的少年，而是用大剑守护不被守护之人的暗之战士。唯一没变的只有他们的双眸。红色如同火焰，蓝色如同深海。  
  
“拉哈。”他在高潮中又叫出了这个名字。仅仅是让这个名字从他的舌尖滚落就足以让他的灵魂感到一阵震颤。他突然知晓了为何水晶公能从那个幻境中被他唤醒。这是第一世界夜之民的习俗，结为家人的人们互相交换真名，让自己的爱人亲口喊出自己的名字。  
  
“光。”水晶公在高潮的余韵下微微喘着气，红宝石一样的眼瞳如同往常一般明亮地闪烁着，“等这一切都结束了，我们在水晶都举办婚礼吧。”  
  
“好，我答应你。”光之战士在水晶公的唇上落下一吻。


End file.
